Help:Rules and FAQ
Welcome to the LGBT+ ��️‍�� Wiki! We’re excited to have each and every one of you over here. For our new users, welcome! We hope you enjoy your time here and feel free to contribute over here at any time. But before you get started, we have some rules and guidelines for you to get accustomed to. 'Rules' 'General' #'Be kind.' This community, as well as this wiki, will NOT tolerate any type of discrimination, which includes homophobia, transphobia, racism, fascism, etc. ##'No attacking someone for their sexuality or gender. '''You are allowed to have your own opinions, but this is supposed to be a safe space for our community members. ##'Do not use your opinions of certain sexualities or genders as factual.' this causes many problems, and drama. you are allowed to believe in your beliefs, however. you may never force people to believe the same belief as you, or edit them onto the article. ##'Do not use your sexuality, ethnicity, race, gender or etc to attack other users for who they are. this is a wiki that does NOT tolerate ANY type of discrimination, do not use these to attack another user or to make another user seem bad, wrong or "evil". please respect other people no matter their sexuality ethnicity, race and etc. ##'''Keep debates on independent threads. '''If you have a topic that needs to be discussed here, don't start a debate randomly in a conversation, you will probably make users following that thread uncomfortable. Instead, discuss your topic on a different thread, and keep it civil! # '''Keep your talk PG 13. '''We are fine with you discussing serious topics, but there is a line where it gets too far. Consult an admin if you are unsure if your content is safe for all users. Please do not add NFSW topics to articles or TALK about NFSW topics. Please also ''DO NOT upload NFSW images or videos, these will make other users feel uncomfortable or unsafe here. ##'No swearing.' Please don’t use bad language on here. This wiki is a safe place for anyone and everyone, so swearing or cussing of any sort is not tolerated. Or, if you can't follow that, please censor your swears, or at least swear in acronyms. Never swear to try to be rude or hateful to others. ##'Don't slur. '''please do not slur, because slurs are offensive and can be also considered swears too. Using slurs to try to hurt others is also bad, seeing as it goes against rule 1. Queer is fine too say, it just depends on what you are using it for, using it as the (old) definition of "weird" or "strange" is not ok since it can also be seen as homophobic, homophobia is against rule 1. #'Please don’t vandalize.' This should be known the moment you join FANDOM, but we still feel the need to remind users of the rule. This includes editing profiles without permission. #'Listen to the moderators.' This includes Discussion Moderators, Thread Moderators, Chat Moderators, Admins, and Bureaucrats. They have been promoted because they are devoted to taking care of the wiki, so please listen to them. If you fail to follow any instruction they give you, expect disciplinary action. you may disagree with them, but you still need to respect and listen to them. after all; they HAVE been promoted to take care of the wiki. #'Do not ask for or reveal personal information.''' We want everyone on this wiki to stay safe, so please abide by this rule. Even if it is your personal information, please DO NOT share it. #'You must be at least 13 or 16 (UK) to legally have an account on FANDOM. If you confirm your age to be under 13 (or 16 if you live in the UK), you will be banned until you are of age to be on the wiki. #'Please list your Alts (alternative Accounts)'. this is to avoid confusion or to prepare for ban evasion, which is when a user that has been banned uses an account to evade a ban. Please list them on your message wall GREETING or profile, preferably, with links. Failing to do this is failing to follow our rules. ##'Don't pretend to be another user.' If a poweruser finds out that you are pretending to be another user, you will face serious consequences. #'Do not steal people's fanfictions, art or profiles (such as just the entire profile in general, or parts of the user's profile).' These can be considered plagiarism and can be rude to the owner(s) of the fanfiction, art piece or profile. #'Use common sense! '''we can't list everything, so just in general, don't be a bad person! if you have any questions, ask a poweruser! please also follow the FANDOM's TOU, you expected to follow FANDOM's TOU the moment you make an account, and you are supposed to follow it, this goes for all users, registered or not. 'Chat Rules' 'General: *No vulgar language or behavior in the main chat, nor are perverted or suggestive comments or actions. *Do not spam (posting the same thing or VERY similar messages) is not okay, nor is flooding the chat (posting huge messages without warning), if you don't know if something will flood the chat or not, please contact a poweruser via PMs (private messages). *No bashing anyone for their sexuality, their religion, or their race, or etc. *treat everyone respectfully. *please keep politics to a minimum or keep them in PM (private message). *Don't beg for poweruser rights*. *Listen to the powerusers. if they tell you to stop doing something, listen to them. *If you use an alternative account, or alt, to get around an account (ban evading) both accounts, the main account and the account you are using to evade a ban will be whatever amount of time that seems fair and appropriate. Note*: Asking about being a poweruser is fine! If you feel like you could be a poweruser, ask one of the powerusers! They're here to help, after all. BUT, this doesn't mean you can continuously beg for poweruser rights. If we decide we aren't going to promote you, we aren't. '''Powerusers *No kicking/banning for no reason, or because you "felt like it". This is abusing power. *Respect other powerusers, and users without power. Regardless of you get along or not, failing this is failing to follow rule 1. *Luna518, Chaotic Serval, Sass-Parilla, and Crystaletes the Rainwing-Nightwing-Mudwing are the final authority, failure to listen to them or follow their wishes/judgment will leave you demoted or even banned, depending on what you do/say. The demotion AND banning will only come when you use your power to break the rules or be hurtful and unkind to others. Have a problem or question with one of our rules? please leave a message on message wall, we will try to respond and help you with your problem or question :) 'FAQ' 'Are FANDOM users allowed?' Sure, as long as they don’t violate the rules. This goes for any user, registered or not. ''' What are the different members of the LGBT+ community?''' Good question! We have pages for those. Just search which kind of member you want to know about in the search bar! We hope you enjoy your time on the LGBT+ ��️‍�� Wiki!